Dreams
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: "This is your fourth grand festival. You were in the top eight in the first and top four in the other two. It's my fifth one. I was in the top eight twice, once in the top four and once the runner up. Tomorrow is the finale. Either you or me will be earning that title tomorrow. We'd have accomplished our dream. We'd have done what we were aiming to do. Then what?" Contestshipping.


**Dreams**

It was a beautiful day. The clouds had been scanty and the sun was just touching the horizon as it prepared to make a descent on another day.

Lake Acuity's water surface reflected the red rays of the sun and soft grass was starting to poke it's way through the soil. Summer was approaching in the north of Sinnoh as the last of the snow had melted away a week ago.

Also a week ago, spectators and friends of all the coordinators who had earned five of the region's ribbons this year had started slowly trickling in. Temporary shops had been set up, each shop boasting a wide array of items from a particular part of Sinnoh.

Colors had been swirling around as the coordinators themselves had begun to feel the energy in the air. Most of the coordinators had been in Snowpoint city for a few weeks or camping out in the mountains to give their endurance levels a boost.

Most of the coordinators, however, had trickled back to Snowpoint to the Pokemon Center or to the housing arrangements provided by the Contest Committee. Earlier in the year, a new stadium had been built for the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League, and the Committee had made sure to make housing arrangements for the thousands who would come to watch and cheer their heroes.

A particular brunette had almost missed the deadline to enter the Grand Festival but had swooped in at the last moment on an abnormally large Altaria and managed to get in five minutes before registry closed.

A green haired lad, who had been watching for the girl, had sighed in relief and watched as she had registered herself, deposited her pokemon for a rest and headed up to her room, the keys swinging from her arm.

_That_ had been a week ago. The opening ceremony of the tournament had taken place three days later in the stadium itself as all the participating coordinators had been introduced to the crowd.

Our sapphire eyed brunette had searched the crowd for any familiar faces but had spotted none. She knew why her family could not come of course. Her father had to stay and mind the gym since the last bout of trainers would be challenging him now with the Hoenn League in a month's time.

Her brother was taking part in the Johto League this year. It was his first league this year, as he had stayed to help out his father and learn the ropes of the gym before starting his travels at the age of twelve.

Caroline had been torn at the fact that both the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Johto League were happening at the same time but May had insisted her mother go to support Max at the Silver Conference as it was his first League.

May's sapphire eyes had scanned her competition during the introductions as well, making eye contact with one of her biggest rivals and closest friends. Drew had raised his eyebrows in greeting as one corner of his mouth had tugged up slightly.

They had met before the opening ceremony but the heated gazes they exchanged now challenged the other.

May remembered thinking that this was going to be a hard tournament.

The preliminaries and first battle rounds seemed to rush by in a burst of color, grace and beauty and the fourth day of the festival had been the semi-finals.

Drew and May were both right there in the top four as well as another boy and girl who had proved themselves worthy of being semi-finalists.

By some stroke of luck, May had been placed to battle the girl while Drew battled the guy. May had made it through her battle by the hairs of her neck while Drew had won with slightly more grace yet just as hard a battle.

_That had been today,_ May thought as she turned over in her bed, _tomorrow is the finale. Between,_ here, she gulped slightly, _me and Drew._

She opened her eyes and her gaze fell on the clock. 11:40pm. _It's late. Very late. I have to report to wake up at 6 tomorrow to get ready._

The two finalists had been asked to report at 9am sharp as the battle for scheduled to start an hour later. Also as it was the finale, the two contestants had been requested to wear something different than what they had worn so far.

When her mother had gotten wind that she had reached the finale, she had sent a special dress and a matching pair of shoes for her daughter by Pidgeotto Post with strict instructions on how to do her hair.

May sighed, _I'm never going to get to sleep like this._

Suddenly, the girl sat up, her heart thumping in her chest, _What if I freak out tomorrow during the battle and my pokemon get affected too? What if-_

Then, shaking her head violently she hopped out of the bed. _I need to get out of here, _she thought desperately,_ I'll go mad if I don't get some fresh air._

The brunette straightened out her tube top and put a shirt on over it, leaving the buttons open. She hitched up her sweatpants and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

She didn't expect to meet anyone but even if she did, she was looking respectable enough to be a roaming grand festival finalist. _At midnight. Ten hours before the battle._ Her stomach churned at the thought.

May pursed her lips and headed towards the door. She glanced over at the clock again, 11:55pm. _I'll make sure I'm back before half past twelve,_ she promised herself. As an afterthought, she grabbed Beautifly's pokeball, hoping her longtime companion could help her nerves.

She slipped quietly out the door, into the hallway and was soon outside the center's doors. A cool, soothing breeze hit her face and May inhaled deeply.

Her eyes opened and then she glanced both ways. _To the lakeside or towards the hall?_ She mused. After a second, she decided it was a no-brainer, the hall was what was making her uneasy. _To the lake it is then_, she decided.

As she trudged towards the gleaming mass of water, her eyes fell on the moon in the sky. She followed it down to it's reflection in the water.

Suddenly, she remembered Beautifly. She quickly released the Pokemon from the pokeball in her hand and it hovered around her head.

"Hey," May whispered to her pokemon. Beautifly sensed her trainer's nerves and landed gently on her head, 'Beau.'

May smiled slightly, "Let's head over to that bench we saw on the lakeside, okay? I want to count the Magicarp and Feebas."

'Beuti,' her pokemon agreed, flapping ahead of her trainer.

As they made their way through the slightly forested area, May trained her eyes on the moon. A generous sprinkling of stars had spread around but May focused on the moon, trying to make her mind relax.

As the almost came to the bench, a Masquerain flew up to May's Beautifly.

The latter pokemon chirped a happy greeting and circled the newcomer. May's eyes shifted to her pokemon.

"Masquerain?" May breathed, "Drew's out here too?"

The two bug pokemon chirped together and turned around to continue to fly toward the bench.

As the bench came into view, May spotted a dark head bent over slightly. As May and the two pokemon walked closer, the moonlight fell on Drew's face. May's lips twitched up slightly from the corners as she noticed the creases between his eyebrows.

_He's frowning again,_ she mused, stopping to study his face, _since I've been getting closer to him, I've started seeing that frown almost as much as that obnoxious smirk of his. _Her eyes traveled down to his attire of a rumpled looking shirt and shorts and she silently thanked Arceus she had put on a shirt over her tube top.

May could never keep quiet however, and promptly a twig crunched under her leg. Drew's head snapped up sharply and his eyes landed on the brunette.

May blushed slightly, "Uh, hey?"

His forehead smoothened and his face morphed into that smirk again, "Hey May, couldn't stay away from me could you? How long have you been stalking me?"

Now, her forehead creased slightly but she shrugged his teasing off. It had been four years and she was used to his banter. Instead, she plopped down on the bench next to him. Her knee brushed his slightly and she felt tingles shoot through her thigh.

"How come you're here?" She asked, leaning back and looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I could ask you the same question," Drew mimicked her, leaning back so that their shoulders were touching.

"I asked you first," May protested, even as her right shoulder started humming from the contact.

"I came out here because I couldn't sleep," Drew offered, "You?"

May exhaled, "Same."

They sat in silence for some time. It wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't entirely content either. They both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"Have you ever thought of what you would do after you become top coordinator?" Drew asked suddenly.

May's eyes slid to his face, "What?"

"Your dream is to be a top coordinator right?" Drew waited for her nod before continuing, "This is your fourth grand festival. You were in the top eight in the first and top four in the other two. It's my fifth one. I was in the top eight twice, once in the top four and once the runner up. Tomorrow is the finale. Either you or me will be earning that title tomorrow. We'd have accomplished our dream. We'd have done what we were aiming to do. Then what?" His gaze shifted to the lake, "What do we do then?"

May was taken aback, "I- I've never thought of that actually. I was always just aiming to be the top coordinator," her gaze shifted to the water too, "I guess though I'd enter more grand festivals like Soledad."

Drew's eyes shifted back briefly then were back on the water, "I guess."

"But," May hesitated, her voice lowered, "I have to become top coordinator first."

Now, Drew did turn to look at her, "What do you think are the skills a top coordinator needs?"

May blinked, "Well, they definitely have to be strong and graceful. They need to really take care of their Pokemon and develop deep friendships with them, and they need to have confidence in themselves and their Pokemon."

Drew smiled softly as he gazed at the girl before her, "And confidence in yourself is the only skill you lack, May. You're an amazing coordinator, you've worked hard with your Pokemon and you love all of them."

May tore her eyes away from his smoldering ones as a red blush dusted her cheeks, "Thanks," she fiddled with her fingers.

They sat for a few minutes in silence again before she turned her sapphire orbs on him, "I think after you accomplish one dream you should work on another."

Drew's face colored for a moment, then his gaze shifted to the lake and then locked right back with hers, "Yeah," he agreed slowly, his hands reaching out to take hers.

As Drew slowly played with her fingers, May's face colored again and she gazed down at his shirt. Suddenly, she noticed something and her eyes widened before a giggle escaped out of her mouth.

Drew's forehead creased as he looked down at her, "What?"

She looked up into his face again and her smile morphed into an affectionate one, "You have your shirt buttoned on wrong," she leaned over and ran her thumb between his eyebrows, "and don't frown so much."

Drew's face flushed red as he looked down and noticed that it was true. In his hurry, he must have somehow missed a button on the top.

May laughed openly at his mortified expression. She leaned over teasingly and began to open the top few buttons. Drew's eyes widened and his hands grasped hers in his again.

When he spoke his voice was unsteady, "We have to battle tomorrow May."

May's smile slipped slightly and she turned towards the lake, "Yeah..."

Drew tugged gently on her hands, causing her to turn to him again. He then placed her hands over his heart, covering them with his own.

May felt the pulse of his racing heartbeat and lifted her eyes to meet his. His eyes had softened around the edges and the gaze made her heart race too.

"May, will you go to the after party with me?" His gaze never left her face.

"Yes," she whispered.

One of his hands reached up to her face and he brushed his thumb across her lower jaw and tucked back a lock of hair falling onto her face.

May almost melted under his touch.

Drew leaned into her face and her eyes remained wide open, "Promise me you'll believe in yourself and try you best to beat me tomorrow?" he breathed against her face.

"Not try, I will beat you," the fire of competition lit in her eyes.

Drew's eyes seemed to smirk, "Good." He leaned down and connected their lips.

The moment their lips met, May's mind went blank. There were no thoughts.

Just the feel of his lips against hers, the tangy taste of his lips, the crisp smell of him, his hand moving to encircle her waist, his nose brushing against hers and the burn of her skin wherever their skin was in contact.

Too soon though, they had to pull away for air. They both sat there staring at each other, panting, foreheads touching and with their arms around the other.

"I'm so beating you tomorrow," May finally managed.

"We'll see," Drew's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Anyway, whoever wins will be top coordinator. One of us will be a top coordinator tomorrow!" May pulled away from Drew as she contemplated this.

"Yeah," Drew grinned.

Seemingly coming from nowhere, their respective bug Pokemon landed on their heads.

'Masq?'

"Really? Is it that late?" Drew scrambled up quickly. He turned to May, "sorry, I have to get some sleep before tomorrow, you need to as well."

May stood up and smiled at him, "Let's go," she walked after her Beautifly as Drew's Masquerain flew up to her bug type.

Drew fell into step beside her and intertwined their hands. May gave it a small squeeze and started swinging their hands.

As they reached the center, they realized that their rooms were opposite each other. Drew led her up to their floor and stood in front of his room, as she stood in front of hers.

Slowly, Drew took her hand and, his eyes never leaving her face, caressed her knuckles with his lips.

Dropping her hand, he tucked something behind her ear and stepped back. May's hand immediately reached up and touched the soft petals of a rose. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Night, May. See you in the morning." Drew smiled back.

"Night Drew." The girl whispered, "Don't forget to wear your shirt right next time," she giggled and slipped through her door.

"Next time?" Drew smiled at her door, his cheeks tinged a faint red.

She shut the door softly behind her and her Pokemon and then slid down the door.

Her hand reach to take the rose from her ear and she inhaled it deeply.

She sighed, scrambling up and glancing at the clock. 1:05am.

The girl smiled at her Pokemon, "Good I'm not using you tomorrow, eh?"

'Beauti-tifly' The little bug chided her and she laughed before returning the Pokemon.

_Now for some sleep_, she told herself firmly but it wasn't even needed.

The moment her head touched the pillow she was out, dreaming of eating crispy, tangy flavored crisps that left bits of tangy spices lingering on her lips.

END

**There, this is something I just got sudden inspiration for. Everybody who is reading my other story Tangled I promise to update soon. Meanwhile, tell me if I should make this a twoshot and add their battle and the after party the next day as well.**

**Personally, I think I should let you guys let you imaginations run wild and think of the battle and the winner yourself.**

**Excuse the slight OOCness but they're older now and Drew was caught in a vulenerable moment.**


End file.
